The invention relates to a valve in which a valve body is urged against a valve seat under the force of a valve spring which in turn is supported against a valve cap.
In known valves the valve bodies, which as a rule are spherically configured in the area of the valve seat, are urged against a correspondingly conically shaped valve plate. The production of a long-lasting tight valve seat thereby requires a large manufacturing effort.